


Harry Potter and the Family Circus Genealogies

by Eiiri



Series: Harry Potter and the Family Circus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genealogy, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiiri/pseuds/Eiiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>List and dates of marriages and births provided for clarity for the Harry Potter and the Family Circus series as there are some alterations to canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Family Circus Genealogies

 

Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley

Married 2003

Three children:

James, born 2005

Albus, born 2007

Lily, born 2009

 

 

Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger

Married 2001

Two children:

Rose, born 2006

Hugo, born 2008

 

 

Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacur

Married 1997

Three children:

Victoire, born 2000

Dominique, born 2003

Louis, born 2008

 

 

George Weasley and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson

Married 2002

Three children, including twins:

Freddie, born 2012

Alex, born 2012

Roxanne, born Halloween 2020

 

 

Nevile Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom nee Abbot

Married 2007

 

 

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass

Married 2002

Three children:

Scorpius Hyperion, born 2004

Leona, born 2006

Cirio, born 2008

 

 

Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood

Married 2006

Two twin children:

Lorcan, born 2011

Lysander, born 2011

 

 

Dudley Dursley and Carol Dursley nee Becker

Married 2007

One child:

Daisy, born 2009

 

 

 

Seamus Finnigan

Married 2004, divorced 2007

Three triplet children:

Carson, born 2006

Caylin, born 2006

Catrina, born 2006

 


End file.
